The passing of a Jewel
by BeckiWriter
Summary: A strange girl comes to Camelot with a woeful tale, looking for a person. Who is she,why is she at Camelot and who is she looking for?
1. Prolouge

Fire rained down, burning all that it touched, destroying lives and laughter and, with that, hope. And yet the Earth stood firm, unrelenting, dousing all flames and never letting go of the last of the hope- a simple spark, but a spark nothenless.

And yet, within the Earth there was a Jewel, bright and strong. And the Jewel knew that even the stone- cold Earth could not defeat Fire- colud not douse all flames.

And so, the jewel passed on, taking Fire with it, leaving Earth behind to salvage what it could.

For many days and many nights the Jewel went on, losing Fire in the wilderness. And still the Jewel went on. The Sun and The Moon came and went, and still the Jewl journeyed on.

And then the Jewel found itself at a gate.

And the Jewel passed through.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: 1) Lancelot is alive!**

**2) Is set 12 years after Magic is made legal**

**3) I have already written first five (ish) chapters, so plot lines are appreciated, but will only be changing little things- oh, and the story will be about 20/21 chapters long**

**4) First bit has no POV, second bit is in girl's POV.**

A young girl wandered the streets of Camelot, looking about her in wonder. Her long brown hair drifted around her face, lifting and falling with each step she took. She was dressed simply in a thigh- length brown tunic, tough leather trousers and walking boots of a simple design but comfortable fit. Across her shoulders rested a worn travelling cape of a plain green material. A bag was slung diagonally across her chest, filled with all her possesions. Hidden underneath was a dagger, clean and sharp. One hand rested near the hilt, ready to draw it out at a moments notice.

She was no great beauty, with a slightly tanned face and pretty but not extraorinarily beautiful features. Her eyes, however, were of a deep blue, shot through with flecks of grey. Something about them made her look both young and old, as if stil young but having seen terrible things.

Suddenly, she gave a shout, tearing after a man, the cry of "Theif!" lingering in the air behind her. She ran quickly through the crowd, chasing after the man with such haste that many stopped and stared.

The cry of "Theif!" sprang from her lips once more. This time, however, a group of men wearing the crest os Knights of Camelot hear her, and, following her heated gaze, also gave chase.

The men quickly caught up with the man, cornering him in an alleyway. The tallest and bulkiest of them all grabbed his arms, pinning then behind his back. Quickly ridding hinm of his catch, he passed it to one of his companinos, a man with shoulder-length brown hair whom he called 'Gwaine'.

Gwaine then turned and, with his dark- skinned comrade left behind the ginger and dark haired knights to help with the criminal. The two men then went to the girl to give back her belonging that the thief had taken.

**Arya POV**

Arya thought all hope was gone as she lost sight of the low- life theif. However, she was wrong. She turned the corner into an alleyway just in time to see five Knights capture the man. Two of them- one with dark skin and the other with long, brown hair- came to give back what the theif had took.

"Here," the long-haired mansaid, handing her the emerald= greem ouch with golden embroidery on it that the criminal had taken from her bag. "I'm Gwaine, by the way, and my friend here is Elyan." He continues, gesturing at his dark- skinned companion, who nodded his head respectfully at her.

"Thank you, I'm Arya."

"Arya?" That's a strange name."

Arya resisted the urge to grit her teeth.

"Not as unsual as 'Gwaine' or 'Elyan'." She shot back instantly. Inside, she was seething. What was it with people and her name? Every single time she told people her name, they'd comment on it! Was there a telepathic message sent to everyone she met, saying 'Make fun of this girl's name!'

"Oh, really?" Gwaine replied, voice breaking into her internal rant. She looked up to see him smiling. That did it.

"Anyway," Elyan quickly said to break up the argument brewing between her and Gwaine, "You seem a little young to be travelling by yourself. What are you, forteen?"

Arya snoted "I'm twelve."

"_Whaat!?_"

"Mmm-hmm."

"So what brings you to Camelot, and dressed like that, too?" Elyan gestured to her clothes as an explanation.

"Well, I couldn't excactly travel in a dress- yet alone fight in one."

Both knights looked like they had been slapped.

"Fight?" echoed an increadulous Gwaine, "But you're just a... just a-" he stammered to a stop under Arya's glare.

"Just a girl?" she supplied helpfull. "Honestly, what is it with men? They're either paedophilic or chauvanistic."

"Those are big words." said another Knight- the dark haired one- coming up behind Gwaine and Elyan, his two friends close behind with the criminal. "Are you sure you know what they mean? Oh, I'm Lancelot and these are Leon and Percival." He pointed at first his ginger- harde friend and then his large one.

"I'm Arya, and Peadophilic is being sexually atracted to others, mostly children or women. Chauvanistic means being sexist and derigatiry towards weomen. Would you like to know what derogatroy means? It means saying offensive things about someone. So yes, I suppose I do know what those words mean." It was only then that Arya realised Lancelot, Percival and Leon were standing there doing uncanny resemblances to goldfish. " I think I broke them!" she announced to Gwaine and Elyan.

"I like her." She heard Gwaine mutter to Elyan as she turned back to the others, trying her hardest not to laugh.


	3. WRITERS BLOCK!

To all my dear Readers,

I am dearly sorry, but I have recently come down with a bad case of writersblock and am unable even to write school assignments.

For this reason, all of my fics will be put on hold.

I think that in order to overcome this, I will have to write outside of my comfort- zone, and so you may see a new story for Harry Potter or completely AU Merlin come out.

All reviews are welcome, and I thank you for your concern.

If you wantto, you can also help me by reading my other fics and suggesting plot lines or other such things.

Very Sorry,

BeckiWriter :(


End file.
